


First & Last.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and only time they kissed, Jude blamed it on the drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First & Last.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net in October, 2011.

The first and only time Jude and Max kissed, Jude blamed it on the drugs. It had happened at one of Sadie's parties, probably celebrating her first record deal. To be honest, Jude didn't remember most of the details of the night; at least, not the details that occurred outside of his bedroom. Even though the night was slowly turning into morning, the party was still raging and to be honest, he'd been surprised that the police hadn't showed up. Lucy had passed out in his bed hours ago, leaving him and Max lying on the carpeted floor, feet touching opposite walls, heads practically resting on the other's shoulder. They had already consumed two joints, the ashes dusting their clothes and the carpet and a third was already lit, perched between Jude's lips. 

The door was shut, the window was open and all Jude could hear was the soundtrack of New York City, blaring even in the wee hours of the morning. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled smoke from his lungs, feeling his body sink even further into the carpet. Max's breathing seemed amplified in his ears, drowning out even the incessant traffic below. 

"Jude, you're wasting it," he whined, fingers slowly plucking the joint away and sticking it between his own lips. Jude mused for a few moments about how Max really needed to learn how to share before snatching it back as quickly as he could (which wasn't very quick at all). 

"What are you even talking about?" he asked, adjusting his head so that it rested better on Max's bony shoulder. The joint wasn't even to his lips before Max snatched it again, making him curse and flail for it back. 

"You're letting half the damn smoke go out the window," he said, taking another deep inhale. Jude found himself fascinated by the way Max's skin grew tighter and tighter around his cheekbones the longer he held his breath, by the way his blue eyes expanded until it was almost comical. Tendrils of smoke slowly furled from the corners of his mouth until he finally inhaled, coughing out the remaining smoke from his throat. 

"You need to share," Jude muttered, finally getting his inhale. "This is our last one." 

"Well then, we best conserve our supplies, shouldn't we?" When Jude turned his head again, Max's eyes were twinkling, mischief reflected in the glow from outside. Jude had seen that twinkle before and it had never landed them anywhere good. However, as much as he wanted to move, his body was far too lethargic and the carpet was just so damn comfortable. As a result, he could only watch as Max sucked in deeply before tilting his head and pressing his lips against Jude's, forcing his mouth open and letting the smoke mingle between them. Jude knew that he should have been freaking out, should have been pushing Max away from him but the fact was, he just couldn't move. His limbs seemed to have completely fallen asleep, leaving him with no real choice but to press towards Max, pulling the smoke deep into his throat. 

If that had been the whole event, it probably never would have registered in Jude's mind. After all, it wasn't technically a kiss; Max was just sharing, albeit in a rather strange fashion. However, the instant that Jude felt Max's tongue pressing against his, that notion went out the open window. 

He was _kissing_ Max and he felt oddly okay with the whole situation. Max's lips were surprisingly soft, almost as soft as Lucy's and, even though the stubble on his chin was scratching against his nose, Jude pressed forward, wanting more. It was a little strange being upside down for all intents and purposes but when Max ran his hand down the side of his face, blunt nails dragging on his skin, Jude stopped focusing on the awkwardness and concentrated on all the strange feelings coursing through his body. It took him a few minutes but he eventually got the courage (and energy) to run his fingers through the blonde's hair, twirling the slightly dry strands. Max made this strange noise in the back of his throat and that had been enough to bring Jude back to reality. He pulled away, the taste of the joint still thick upon his tongue; he had a feeling that part of, if not most of, the taste had come from Max. 

They didn't say anything. Quite simply, they didn't have to. They merely finished the joint before falling asleep on the floor, their noses practically touching. When Jude awoke the next morning, mouth dry and back screaming in pain, Max had already left, leaving only the warm carpet and a pile of ashes as signs that the night before had actually happened. 

They went on living life as usual, Jude with Lucy and Max with his bevy of girls, a new one each week. They never mentioned it again, both of them writing the incident off as a result of the drugs, which must have been tainted by something or another. But the drugs didn't explain why Jude kept getting flashbacks of Max's blue eyes, sparkling just before their lips had touched. They didn't explain while sometimes, when the apartment was silent, Jude could hear that noise Max had made reverberating around his room, bouncing off of each of the walls before settling and echoing in his brain. 

They didn't explain how, while Jude slept beside Lucy, he dreamed of her brother.


End file.
